battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-28 Havoc
The Mil Mi-28 (NATO reporting name 'Havoc') is a Russian all-weather, day-night, military tandem, two-seat anti-armor Attack Helicopter. It is a dedicated attack helicopter with no intended secondary transport capability, better optimized than the Mil Mi-24 for the Anti-Tank role. It carries a single gun in an undernose Barbette, plus external loads carried on pylons beneath stub wings. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Mi-28 is the MEC's primary and only chopper. Compared to its American counterpart, the AH-1Z 'Zulu' Cobra, it is slightly bigger and its rocket pod sights are easier to use for the Anti-Armor role while the AH-1Z's is meant for Anti-Infantry purposes. The Mi-28's Machine Gun used in the gunner seat is very different than the AH-1Z's. The Mi-28 gun has only half the ammo of the AH-1Z 3-barrel Autocannon, but has twice the overall power and inflicts more damaging splash damage, as well as a larger splash damage radius. Also, snipers using the Barrett M95 Sniper Rifle can pick off the gunner and pilot of an AH-1Z much easier than a gunner and pilot of a Mi-28 as the Mi-28 puts more space between the gunner and pilot than the AH-1Z. Battlefield: Bad Company The Havoc in Battlefield: Bad Company is the Russian Armed Forces' main Attack Helicopter. Its counterpart is the American AH-64 Apache. The Mil Mi-28 Havoc appears in the multiplayer maps: Gold Rush: *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Tactics The Mi-28 takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Main Battle Tank. So the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so the player will not run out of ammo and waste shots. Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot rockets at the rear. However the helicopter is vulnerable this way and, if the player is not fast enough, an enemy rocket launcher could shoot down the helicopter or the tank could shoot the player with its main cannon, instantly destroying the chopper. It is wise to have a gunner in the helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help the player take down an enemy Heavy Tank faster. In a Helicopter dogfight the player should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Mi-28 Havoc appears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the Russian's main Attack Helicopter. Singleplayer The Mi-28 appears often in singleplayer, usually used by Russian soldiers, but also by the Bolivian Militia *Cold War *Crack the Sky *Sangre Del Toro *No One Gets Left Behind Multiplayer Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez Acquiring the Mi-28 The Mi-28 can be found in Atacama Desert (RU Deployment) and Port Valdez (RU Deployment). It is recommended that the player spawn and get into the helicopter as quickly as possible as many will rush over to get into it. Try to take off as quickly as possible because scrounging team-mates won't take kindly to the player taking it before them and will try and shoot the player out of it. Another tactic is to sneak into the opposing side's spawn and steal their helicopter. Flying Flying the Havoc is slightly easier to fly as it is easier to control. It also seems to fly slightly slower than the Apache. As with all helicopters it is wise to practice flying before using it in battle. Armament The standard armament on the Havoc in BC2 is very similar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is inaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target, however a direct hit on soft vehicles (ATV, HMMWV, etc.) will destroy it. A main battle tank will require more hits. The other main weapon is the under-mounted autocannon. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm shells that is extremely useful in taking out infantry and soft vehicles. With the Vehicle Alternate Weapon Specialization, the pilot gains a Hellfire Missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer Dart for said missile. Only the pilot needs to have the specialization. Tactics The Havoc takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Main Battle Tank. So the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so the player will not run out of ammo and not waste rockets. Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot rockets at the rear. However the helicopter is vulnerable this way and, if the player is not fast enough, an enemy rocket launcher could shoot the helicopter down or the tank could shoot the player with its main cannon. It is wise to have a gunner in the helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help the player take down an enemy tank faster. Also, the gunner is more important than the pilot when it comes to engaging targets. The pilot's job is to maneuver the helicopter so that it will be a very hard target to hit. The gunner's job is to eliminate infantry, soft targets, and lightly armored enemy vehicles. In a helicopter dogfight the player should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. If fighting a UAV, go straight to the source: the operator. Depending on what angle the player fire the missiles, it will take from 1 1/2 to 2 salvos of missiles to destroy the emplacement. If the player does not have a gunner to trace targets for their secondary Hellfire missile, equipping the secondary weapon package is not recommended. Instead of a Hellfire missile, the player can release flares which is helpful in eliminating Tracer Darts. Destroying the Mil Mi-28 Havoc The Mil Mi-Havoc can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since the player needs to lead the target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give the player an achievement or trophy called Careful Guidance for "taking down an enemy helicopter with a stationary RPG". Another way is to shoot it with an RPG-7 or M2 Carl Gustav after someone with a Tracer Dart Gun plants a Tracer dart on the Helicopter. It is much easier to do this task with the RPG-7, as it requires just a single rocket to down the aircraft. The M2CG, although having a faster projectile, will require multiple hits before the aircraft is downed. Also, the player can take it down with a stationary AA gun. These hit the targets quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that the player has to hit the helicopter many times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. If the pilot is experienced and is doing the "circle strafing" or "circles of death" method, it can be extremely difficult to shoot the Havoc down seeing as it will be flying around in a 360 degree spin. The best method is to anticipate the helicopter's flight path by aiming down your rocket launcher's sight and firing a rocket off just before the helicopter flys into your rocket launcher's sight reticle. In this way, the helicopter will most likely fly right into your rocket. It may not destroy it in one hit, however it will knock the helicopter off course and potentially cause the pilot to panic and lose control, making it easier to finish it off. Sniping the helicopter pilot is an effective, but very difficult method of taking down the Havoc. It is best done with a GOL Sniper Magnum or M95, seeing as they fire high caliber rounds that have less bullet drop than other sniper rifles. If the cockpit comes into view, aim directly above it and fire. The bullet will gradually drop while in the air and hopefully hit the pilot or gunner. The only way to know if the pilot is dead is if a "killed an enemy +50" comes up on the screen or if the helicopter falls out of the sky. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters; fire in front of the Havoc so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Another almost 100% effective way of taking down the Havoc is flying a UAV-1 into the Havoc's propellers. You will not be awarded any points for this action since the game will recognize this as the pilot committing suicide, though it will disrupt, if not destroy, the Havoc. This method works with all helicopters in-game. There is a small chance that it will destroy your UAV-1.(You can also do this with a helicopter but like the UAV, it is alot harder to destroy a Havoc or Apache using this method than a Blackhawk.) Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mi-28 Havoc is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the AH-64 Apache. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, several Mi-28s can be seen completely destroyed on Nelson Bay. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, on Panama Canal, Mi-28s can be seen flying over the map in groups to the city area. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Havoc is the only helicopter to not appear in the Rush game mode. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter